Eternal Night
by Yumez
Summary: Tsukasa, a world renowned artist, was proud and arrogant, until the day his world on a silver platter came crashing down in an accident that robbed him of his sight. In his world of darkness, however, he soon sees a new ray in his spunky nurse. R&R! :)
1. Dark Abyss

**_Disclaimer: __I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  Characters are also not by my creation.  The only thing I own is this made up fiction with borrowed characters from HYD.  _**

****

****

**_Prologue_**

"She's beautiful. Her large, almond shaped eyes are sparkling with humour while her mouth is twitching with laughter. The soft moonlight shining on her angelic features and windblown hair makes her look fragile and almost ethereal in her flowing white dress." Robert Evans spoke with wonder and awe in his eyes. 

"Yes, but what impresses me most is her flow of energy. Despite her look of gentleness, it is her vibrancy and energy that strikes me. She seems full of life and joy as she sits on the swing, laughing at the antics of her dog and its ball. Bliss and content seems to emanate from her very being, relegating all else to the background." Jill Evans, his round and jovial wife, added admiringly. 

"While the starry night and playful dog fades into the background, they compliment her state of bliss and peacefulness. This is a truly beautiful piece of art. I must have it, my dear." Robert declared while still staring at the art piece in the gallery. 

"It truly is beautiful.  However, it is by Doumyouji Tsukasa. The only thing that precedes his fame and talent is money. His art pieces are exorbitant, going by the millions. Ever since his accident, the prices of his remaining art pieces escalated by many folds, how are we going to afford this, darling?" Jill reminded her husband, an avid collector of art, whose passion is sadly not paralleled by his wealth. 

"How can art ever be measured by money? Wealthy people who buy them, sometimes, never take a second glance at them. To them, this is merely a trophy to flaunt their wealth. I'm glad I managed to purchase a few pieces of Doumyouji's art when he was still a struggling artist, unappreciated by the rich and mighty." Robert replied indignantly, "The heavens must be jealous of his talents, to so deprive him of his sight. What can be more shattering to an artist than being in eternal darkness? 

***************************************************************************

**_Chapter One: Dark Abyss_**

"Tsukasa, please! This is the seventh time your personal nurse resigned!" pleaded Tsukas's sister, Tsubaki, with tears brimming in her eyes, "Stop drinking will you?  Where's the self assured and carefree Tsukasa of the past?"

Tsukasa was lying with his legs sprawled across the sofa, drinking from the bottle as if there was nothing else for him in the world.  His jaw was unshaved, his long hair unkempt and a foul smell of vomit mixed with alcohol emanated from him.  He looked and smelled like a drunken sailor on the streets.  

Tsubaki's heart broke, seeing her beloved brother in this pathetic state, but was powerless to help him in any way.  She had advised, encouraged, pleaded, cajoled and even threatened him with physical abuse, but nothing, nothing worked.  Nothing reached him. It was as if he had already shut himself off from the world around him, cutting off nearly all remaining ties he had in this living world.  Other than her, his only kin, he had barred all his friends from visiting, including his childhood mates, the Flower 3, each individually talented in their own rights.  He could no longer see, and he no longer wanted to feel either.  He was always drinking himself into oblivion since the accident robbed him of his sight.  He's become less than a tenth of the man he was.

Tsukasa continued to drink his brandy, ignoring his sister's pleas.  Life is joke, a cruel practical joke.  Where was the Tsukasa of the past? Where indeed? Where had his self assurance and arrogant swagger gone to?  Crushed and shattered, just as his sight had been lost in the car accident.  Life is so unfair.  Why him?  He, Doumyouji Tsukasa, is a talented, world renowned artist.  His art pieces were well sought after by many, and were all priced in the millions.  Why was he the one blinded in the accident?  Why not the reckless son of a bitch who swerved into his lane and hit his car? 

Bitter thoughts such as these filled Tsukasa's mind as he drank himself into oblivion everyday. He was in a morose and sullen mood today, choosing to ignore everyone and drown himself in his own misery and bitterness.  Other days, he lashed out at whoever was around, making himself an unbearable ogre who was detestable to all but his sister who still cared and cried for his loss.  His previous seven personal nurses had all left after being verbally and sometimes physically abused by him.  No suits of abuse had been filed against him however, as they had either sympathized with his plight or were bought off with money by Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked at her brother in pain.  Although, he had always remained sullen and refused to really speak to her except for screaming at her to get lost on occasions, she could feel his agony and helplessness.  She was a musician, and music was her passion in life, just as art was his.  The loss of his sight didn't just cripple him physically, it robbed him of his meaning and self worth in life.  Silently, without any more words, Tsubaki walked out of the house in despair.  Until Tsukasa can take things in his stride and walk out of the darkness, there was nothing she can do or say to help him.  She could only advertise for another nurse again, for the eighth time.  Alternatively, she could also move in and take care of Tsukasa herself, but she really couldn't bear to face him and his dark moods all day.  She was afraid that even she would one day give up on him, and leave him alone in his dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2 Ray of Light I What the Fk?

**_Chapter 2: A New Ray of Light –What the Fu*k?_**

Tsukushi stood by the door, one hand with the key in the latch and the other holding on to her luggage.  She had rang the door bell, banged against the door and  generally raised a ruckus in the last fifteen minutes.  Her hand was already painful from all the knocking and banging.  However, no one had stirred from the house.  

_"Take the key and let yourself in.  Chances are he is dead drunk, and won't hear you even if you break the door down." Tsubaki said in resignation as she thrust a spare key over to Tsukushi before rushing off to her audition._

How true had her Tsubaki's words been, she really hadn't got any result from the din she caused.  However Tsukushi still held hesitations about opening the door and letting herself in to her employer who wasn't even aware of her existence, and would probably think her a thief.  She was already starting to have second thoughts about coming over alone unannounced, about signing the stupid contract, and about going for the interview in the first place.  What had gone into her befuddled mind to make such a rash decision?

Hadn't Yuki warned her about the infamous Doumyouji dark moods and violent temper? Why hadn't she heeded her good friend's advice? Yuki was the sweetest girl she knew, with tons of love and patience for unreasonable patients.  However, even Yuki hadn't been able to tolerate his tantrums for more than a fortnight.  What made her think she could rise up to the challenge? And to think she had even been goaded into signing the employment contract, binding her to the position for a year, failing which she would have to pay a compensation of USD50,000!  It was money enough for her entire university education!  Of course, if she successfully completed the entire period, she would also receive the same sum as a gratuity payment.  However, that was IF she completed the full year of service.  There never was free lunch in this world.  Tsubaki was probably betting on her breaking the contract, and profiting from it!  

Knocking her head, Tsukushi berated herself in disgust at her own impulsiveness and stupidity.  Gosh, Doumyouji Tsubaki must think her ten kinds of fools to believe she could succeed where so many had failed.  If her predecessors hadn't all failed to last beyond one month, why would Tsubaki add this stupid clause to bind fools like her! 

Well, she might have been a fool to sign the contract, but if anything, she was a strong girl.  She was a weed, and could withstand storm and shine.  She was no pampered greenhouse flower.  There was no way she was going to quit and pay 50,000 bucks! Come hell or heaven, she's signed the contract and she would fulfill it.

Bracing herself, Tsukushi turned the key in her hand, unlatching the door in seconds, before she could have second thoughts.  Pushing the heavy rosewood door open gingerly, Tsukushi sneaked a peak into the house, seeing nothing but smelling something really foul.  Crunching her nose, Tsukushi opened the door bigger, letting the some light from the corridor fill the apartment that was shrouded in darkness as she tried to make out the layout of the place and see if her 'patient' was anywhere in sight.

Almost stealthily, Tsukushi entered the apartment, and switched on the lights, all the while pinching her nose from the putrid smell that filled the air.  She finally saw her employer lying in a drunken pile by the sofa, accompanied by magazines, beer cans and wine bottles.

How could anyone live in this pigsty! Tskushi thought in disgust.  The place was filthy with magazines, newspapers, waste food and drinks lying all over the place like booby traps, waiting to trip and slip someone down.  The sour, acrid stench that filled the room was also overbearing.  Her stomach would have revolted if it hadn't been growling in protest for having missed both breakfast and lunch.

Looks like she really had her work cut out for her, she thought miserably.  Cleaning up the place alone would take her ages!  Closing her eyes and breathing a deep breath, Tsukushi set down her stuff and started to put the room to rights.  Clearing up the overnight food, mopping up the vomit and spilled wine, picking up the rubbish and clearing beer cans, Tsukushi soon collapsed onto the cleaned sofa two hours later, deadbeat.  Clenching her fists, she resolved to make the culprit keep the surroundings clean at all times after this.  After all, Tsubaki had given her authority to force her patient in any way she could, to rehabilitate himself physically and mentally.

Something was still not quite right, Tsukushi thought as she sat in an upright position, sniffing a little. 

_What's that smell?_ _Haven't I already cleaned up the room?_ Tsukushi thought in bewilderment as she lookeded around for any salted fish or soiled clothing in the living room that she might have missed.  Tsukushi scanned the room suspiciously for things she might have left out.  As her eyes swept past a dark pile that laid just by the balcony, she zoomed back with narrowed eyes as she pinpointed the culprit who was probably also her employer.  ith mussed, greasy hair and sodden, dirty looking clothes.  The foul smell is radiating from him, Tsukushi concluded with an unladylike scowl.

With an unladylike scowl, Tsukushi walked nearer towards the body that was dead to the world, and found the stench becoming stronger and more pungent as she approached.  His clothes were dirty and badly stained.  With mussed, greasy hair that was matted to his face that was already covered in several days' stub, her employer was practically drowning in his own vomit.  An empty wine bottle lay empty by his left hand, while several cans lay by his right.  In his current state, he was little better than a beggar in the street.  

Tsukushi's heart squeezed as she felt both disgust and yet sympathy for the man who lie before her.  However, this was before she noticed the small pinkish translucent pills that lay strewn on the floor, two of which were even in his now unclasped hand.  Her face darkened immediately like the thundercloud as she saw those incriminating evidence of a drug addict.  

Shaking her head in disgust, Tsukushi forgot all her earlier apprehension, misgivings and sympathy.  She recognized those pills as Ice, a drug that was as addictive as heroine, but is only much more expensive and kills faster than the latter.  His pathetic state struck a chord in her, calling up unpleasant memories from her youth.  Her mind now was only focused on what a waste of a person this young man was.  He had such a beautiful apartment, tons of money, a talented sister who loved and cared for him, and generally a good life ahead of him.  But what was he doing, wallowing in his own pathetic misery, drowning in his own vomit, abusing drugs and letting everyone who cares for him down.  

Going to the windows, she drew the curtains wide open, letting the afternoon sun infiltrate the room with its glaring brightness.  Tsukushi's eyes squinted as light suddenly filled the room.  Junpei had never failed to wake her up using this method before.  She prayed hard that he'll get a mighty hangover that'll have him crying for his mum.  

She'll get that lout up first and start his rehabilitation by scrubbing the hide off him, before she embark upon the task of ridding him of his drug cravings.  If it was the last thing she did, she'll get him cleaned up, literally and figuratively.

Looking at her prey, Tsukushi awaited for his awakening to the glare and to the day.  It was nearly 4 pm in the afternoon and the sun was right out there shining very brightly.  However, Tsukusi noticed that he didn't even stir.  His eyes were still closed and dead to the world.  

With a sudden burst of guilt, Tsukushi finally realized she had forgotten that her ward was blind.  He had lost his sight in a freak car accident several weeks ago, she recalled with some remorse.  How could she have forgotten?  She wouldn't even be here if he wasn't blind.  However, strengthening her resolve, Tsukushi quashed the fleeting feeling of guilt.  So what if he was blind? He should take things in his stride and go on a self destruction course and pull his loved ones down to hell with him.  

Undaunted, Tsukushi went to the kitchen to fill a basin up with water and pouring a dozen or so ice cubes into the water.  Light might not affect him, but water will definitely do the trick.  Besides, he really needed a bath quick.

Mercilessly, Tsukushi splashed the whole basin of iced water onto him, causing him to wake up in almost an instant, sputtering.

"What the fu*k?" Tsukasa yelled as he woke up wet and freezing, totally ignorant of what had happened.

Hi all, sorry for the long time I took to update.  I was really to swamped up by work.  Anyway, I hope you guys are still interested in this fic and like the update :O

My next update will probably be on "Game of Life", and I hope it'll be soon, but it will depends on my workload.

Please remember to review, alright?  Criticisms or ideas for the plot are very welcome too.

Anyway, can some kind soul volunteer to be my beta reader? Can't really spend time proofreading, and would hence really appreciate an editor.  If no, then not a problem, I'll just try my best to proof-read and edit myself as fast as I can for each of my updates.

Thanks! And pls remember to R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Violent Doumyouji

It's been a long time since I last updated, and I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this story. This chapter is actually a partial chapter that I had been working on and yet to be completed. I'm posting it to see if there's still people reading or interested in reading this story. Would appreciate if you could read and review! Many thanks! I'll be continuing this story regardless of reviews or lack of reviews, however, I think I would certainly be more motivated to write if reviews are forthcoming. :) Constructive criticisms are also welcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her legs apart, arms hugging the emptied basin across her chest, Tsukushi looked at him fearlessly and wordlessly as he let loose of string of vulgar words before accusing his sister of deliberately drenching him.

"What you doing, Tsubaki? It's not funny!" he yelled.

"Hajimemashite, Doumyouji san," Tsukushi replied calmly, "My name is Makino Tsukushi. I am your new nurse."

Shock registered across Tsukasa's openly expressive face for a moment before it turned to murderous rage at the knowledge that it was a mere servant who had dared the atrocity. If Tsukasa was looking ready to do bodily harm to his violent sister earlier, he looked positively murderous now. A muscle was throbbing menacingly across his forehead, and his dull eyes looked glacial as he issued his ultimatum, "You are fired."

"Doumyouji Tsubaki san is my employer. Other than her, no one has the right to fire me." Tsukushi replied in a polite tone whilst ignoring the way his fists were clenched tightly by his sides.

She was no stranger to abusive men, having grown up accustomed to violence. She had learned the hard way that the best defense was a brilliant attack. She had learned from experience that fear was nothing but a crippling emotion that left you vulnerable. She had avoided, hid and shunned but it was all to naught. Her body bore numerous scars of past wounds that would forever be etched in her mind. She had learned from a young age to fight back and return what was given for equal measure.

With his fists clenched by his sides, Tsukasa was barely able to control his mounting anger. All these crap from an insolent chit of a girl. Tsukasa was shocked how his sister could have employed such a person. Violence emanated from his taut stance, but still Tsukasa held back with a moment's hesitation..

While he had never thought girls were the fairer sex, his sister had long drilled into him that a man should never, ever raise a hand against a girl. The two womanisers, Akira and Soujiro, had too nagged at him since forever not to hit nor yell at a girl. By Doumyouji Tsukasa's book of logic, however, if a girl provoked him, then she was asking for a beating. It didn't matter that they were physically weaker. Yet, over the years against his better judgement, he had yielded to his sister's violent admonitions and pals' naggings. With the exception of a few slips, he almost always refrained from hitting girls.

For the most part, he had succeeded in rudely ignoring their irritating and shameless forward pursuit of him and his wallet. This had always worked to get rid of the shy and weak-hearted ones. For the more persistent pests, however, a threat or two worked. In any case, once he started issuing threats, the two playboys would be by his side, restraining him before he could even get violent. Hence, for all his famous Doumyouji temper, he had rarely ever struck at the so-called weaker sex. Before his accident, that is.

After his accident, his former explosive nature had escalated tenfold. In his agony and self-destruction, he had also succumbed to endless rounds of mind-numbing alcohol and drugs that gave him momentary reprieve from the torment called life to states of semi-consciousness and finally to total oblivion. At the same time, the alcohol and drugs also freed him from all inhibitions and unleashed his darkest side. When provoked, and he was provoked by even simply being in the same room with another poor sod, he simply lashed out verbally and physically at the unlucky person. Rui, Akira, Soujiro and his ex-nurses had all been victims of his bitter, uncalled for rage before. The only exception was Tsubaki, who he had always coldly ignored or simply hurled hurtful words.

Although, his mind no longer held any remnants of drunkenness, Tsukasa was brimming with violence. He ached to slap away the grin he thought the insolent chit must be wearing at the moment. Since his accident, he had been raging at the unfairness of being robbed of his sight and was usually picking at nothing to deliberately vent his bitterness at some unsuspecting victim who had done nothing to earn his wrath. Today, however, he was like his old self, infuriated that he was woken up, and drenched unceremoniously with a bucket of ice water by a chit of a girl who was his paid servant.

Like the old Doumyouji Tsukasa who retailiated violently when crossed, Tsukasa walked towards the direction of Tsukushi's voice menacingly.


End file.
